


With Friends Like These [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: (even though it didn't really happen), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Detective Stiles, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, References to self-harm, Sassy, sexual assault of minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: One thing Stiles is looking forward to about a semester in Neptune is going to a place where there isn’t magic and monsters lurking in every corner. Or so he thinks. Then the bodies start dropping . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Friends Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995529) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 12:27:59  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Party Poison_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-friends-like-these-0)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 12:27:59 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/With%20Friends%20Like%20These.m4b) (354.4 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 55:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%201.mp3) (43.3 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 31:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%202.mp3) (24.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 48:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%203.mp3) (67.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 36:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%204.mp3) (28.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 35:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%205.mp3) (27.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 32:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%206.mp3) (25.3 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 29:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%207.mp3) (22.6 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 37:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%208.mp3) (52.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 26:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%209.mp3) (37.0 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 38:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 28:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (39.5 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 39:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (31.0 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 51:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (71.3 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 39:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (30.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 35:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (27.4 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 41:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (56.7 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 34:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (26.9 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 26:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (36.3 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 34:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (47.2 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 44:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/With%20Friends%20Like%20These/With%20Friends%20Like%20These%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (34.2 MB) | 


End file.
